marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Strange
Doctor Stephen Vincent Strange is a powerful sorcerer and leading member of the Masters of the Mystic Arts. Originally a brilliant yet arrogant neurosurgeon, Strange suffered a car accident that resulted in his hands being crippled. When Western medicine failed to restore his hands, Strange embarked on a journey that led him to the Masters of the Mystic Arts as well as the discovery of magic and alternate dimensions. After helping the Masters defeat the sinister Kaecilius and the Zealots, who had planned on bringing Dormammu to Earth, but not before witnessing the death of the Ancient One. With her demise, Strange became the protector of the Sanctum Sanctorum in New York City. He then began to act as Earth's protector from inter-dimensional threats. Biography Career as a Neurosurgeon Stephen Vincent Strange was a doctor of medicine who specialized in neurological surgery. As his medical career progressed, his popularity increased to the point where he was labeled by Project Insight as a threat to HYDRA.Captain America: The Winter Soldier By 2016, he was one of the top surgeons in New York City and was exclusively interviewed by WHiH World News about new life-saving techniques he had been investigating in his field.WHiH Newsfront May 3, 2016 Strange eventually became attracted to Christine Palmer, a fellow surgeon who worked alongside him in the ER department of Metro-General Hospital. The two later began a relationship; one that did not last due to Strange's arrogance and his focus on his career.Doctor Strange On Top of the World After completing a surgery, Strange was asked by Palmer to help with a brain-dead patient who was injured in a firefight. He discovered a bullet lodged in the patient's brain and saved his life by operating despite the objections of colleague Nicodemus West. Strange then told Palmer he was set to speak a convention that night and invited her to accompany him, but she declined. Fall From Grace While driving to the convention, Strange received a telephone call from a fellow surgeon who had learned of several potential surgeries. Strange declined the first few options due to lack of money and fame, but eventually showed interest in one. He took his eyes off the road to look at the patient records only to collide with another car and fly off the road before crashing into a nearby river bank, knocking him unconscious. Strange was rushed to Metro-General and underwent a surgery that lasted eleven hours. When he woke up the following day, he learned from Palmer that both of his hands, which were crushed by the car dashboard, were subjected to severe nerve damage and rendered inoperable. Search for the Cure ]] Strange tried to get his hands cured through seven different operations and many more techniques. During physical rehab, the instructor told him about a paraplegic named Jonathan Pangborn who became able to walk. Despite all the operations, and spending all of his money, they all proved unsuccessful. When the instructor sent him Pangborn's file, Strange tracked him down. Despite his initial reluctance, Pangborn revealed Strange the source of his healing, leading him to Kamar-Taj and the Ancient One. Meeting the Ancient One ]] Spending the rest of his money on a ticket to Nepal, Strange begins his search for Kamar-Taj. He is attacked in an alley by three thugs after his expensive watch but is rescued by Karl Mordo, a student of the Ancient One who promised to bring him to Kamar-Taj. Mordo leads Strange to the Kamar-Taj warning him not to be disrespectful and "to forget everything he thought he knew. Inside, Strange initially mistakes an elderly man for the Ancient One before he is introduced to the correct Sorcerer Supreme. He is initially sceptical of her method of curing Pangborn declaring that "sees through her" before she pushes his Astral Form out his body. to teach him]] Strange is shocked but denies what just happened as a result of LSD in the tea. The Ancient One then sends Strange through various realities before dragging him back. Barely recovering from the revelations shown to him, Strange begs her to teach him but she refuses and he is cast out because of his previous disrespect towards her. Beginning Training 's watch]] Strange stayed on the doorstep for over five hours having nowhere else to go before he was finally let back inside. He begun his training but initially struggles believing the shaking in his hands to be the cause. The Ancient One left him on Mount Everest telling him to use his Sling Ring to get back to the Kamar-Taj. He eventually managed to do so and progresses rapidly over the coming months. ]] Seeking to push his limits, Strange began tampering with the Eye of Agamotto and the Book of Cagliostro, Wong and Karl Mordo warn Strange not to disturb with natural law. They explained how they protect the world from mystical threats in much the same way that the Avengers protected it from physical ones. Strange initially refused to fight in a "mystic war" before the London Sanctum was suddenly attacked by Kaecilius. The Sanctum was destroyed and the explosion rips through the Kamar-Taj trapping Strange in the Sanctum Sanctorum based in New York City. Battle at the Sanctum Sanctorum .]] He tries looking for people before Kaecilius and his disciples attack. Strange witnesses the guardian of the Sanctum, Daniel Drumm, get murdered by Kaecilius and makes his presence known. He fights back managing to trap one disciple in the desert and the other, Lucian, in the jungle. He uses the Cloak of Levitation to fight Kaecilius and traps him with the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak. Kaecilius tells him that the Ancient One dabbles in magic from the Dark Dimension before noting his ring is missing. Lucian made it back through and stabbed him with a Space Shard. Duel on the Astral Plane in the Astral Dimension]] Strange tries to get away but is hunted by the disciple. The sentient Cloak attacks the disciple and Strange uses the man's ring to transport himself to the hospital. Palmer begins surgery and Strange uses his Astral Form to help shocking her and leaving her bewildered. The disciple uses his Astral Form and attacks Strange disturbing several objects in the Physical World but Strange is able to kill him after being charged with a defibrillator. He returns to the Sanctum where Mordo and the Ancient One have arrived. Kaecilius has escaped. Strange confronts the Ancient One over dabbling in the Dark Dimension to keep herself alive for centuries. Although Mordo outright denied this, she did not and instead left. Battle at the Mirror Dimension escape Kaecilius]] Kaecilius returned to attack the Sanctum Sanctorum and Strange dragged them all into the Mirror Dimension where they cannot harm the Physical World. This turned out to be a mistake as Kaecilius affected the gravity in the Dimension almost killing Strange and Karl Mordo, who desperately attempted to escape. The Ancient One arrived, revealing to Mordo her dabbling in the Dark Dimension was true, and battled the Zealots until she was fatally stabbed and fell hundreds of stories to the ground below. Strange rushed her to Metro-General Hospital and called upon the help of Christine Adams and Nicodemus West to try and save her, as he was unable to perform surgery due to his shaking hands. He notices the Ancient One's Astral leave the room and followed in Astral Form. She told him about the Dark Dimension and why she had drawn her power from there before her Form vanished and she died. Hong Kong Sanctum Battle 's power.]] Strange and Karl Mordo headed to the Hong Kong Sanctum only to discover it has already been destroyed and Dormammu is coming to Earth. Using the Eye of Agamotto and breaking the Natural Laws of Time, Strange reversed what had happened, returning Wong and many others from the dead. He was interrupted mid-spell, freezing time around the fighting, and headed to the Dark Dimension where time was irrelevant. ]] Trapping himself and Dormammu in an endless time loop, Strange allowed himself to die over and over again until the latter relented. He promised to free Dormammu from the loop if he never returned to Earth and took Kaecilius with him. He completed the time spell and Kaecilius was killed by the immortality of the Dark Dimension. Having witnessed Strange and the Ancient One's liberal use of breaking their own rules, Mordo left the Masters of the Mystic Arts disillusioned while Strange returned to Kamar-Taj with Wong. Meeting Thor Several months later, Strange created a watchlist of individuals and entities from other worlds that could be a threat to Earth. One of the individuals on Strange's list was Loki from Asgard, the man who was responsible for the Chitauri Invasion four years prior. After Thor, Loki's adopted brother, brought Loki back to New York, Strange met up with him in Sanctum Sanctorum. When Strange asked Thor why he brought Loki back, he explained they were searching for their missing father Odin. Strange then offered to help on the condition that they all returned to Asgard once the mission was completed.Doctor Strange (film) Post-credits Scene Personality Prior to his accident, Strange had a massive ego that fueled his career. Strange only took on patients that he believed would help benefit his status, even refusing to heal a US Army Colonel's back. This, however, changed after the accident, which left Strange a broken man, albeit also one extremely determined to heal himself, with Strange notably standing outside of Kamar-Taj's front door for five hours after being initially thrown out. Upon visiting Kamar-Taj, Strange initially maintained his narrow-minded arrogance and stubbornly refused to believe that the Ancient One was telling the truth until she forcibly demonstrated astral projection and sent him across multiple dimensions. Following his ascension to the role of Master of the Mystic Arts, Strange gradually became more selfless – apologizing for his past treatment of Christine Palmer and showing a newfound trust in former rival Nicodemus West – and heroic – demonstrated by his willingness to sacrifice himself to keep Dormammu from merging Earth with the Dark Dimension. He was unafraid of conflict, or even of killing, as when cornered by the Zealots, he continued to fight the more experienced sorcerers with all his training, and later on confronted Kaecilius himself in combat. He also was willing to cause the death of Lucian when they where fighting in their Astral Forms, as well as bargain with Dormammu to condemn the Zealots to being fatally merged with the Dark Dimension, quick to accept that it would mean saving reality. Powers and Abilities Powers To be added Abilities *'Master Physician': Strange was one of the world's most renowned neurosurgeons. His skill allowed him to perform nearly any form of operation with little to no mechanical assistance flawlessly. He perfect record and reputation with the craft reached such a point that ultimately, he developed a penchant for undertaking only the most challenging of operations, in order to boost his huge ego. Indeed, his skills were so impressive, that Strange was targeted by HYDRA's Project Insight as a potential threat long before he ever became a sorcerer. *'Multilingualism': Strange is fluent in his native English, as well as Sanskrit, which made him able to read the Book of Cagliostro. *'Eidetic Memory': Strange's photographic memory and perfect recall had originally greatly aided him in medical school, helping him earn his MD and PhD simultaneously. During his mystic arts studies in Kamar-Taj, Strange managed to master entering the Astral Dimension despite Wong not believing him to be ready, and Strange later greatly impressed Karl Mordo with how quickly the former was able to understand how to use the Eye of Agamotto after reading a portion of the Book of Cagliostro's instructions only once. *'Martial Artist': Strange, after being trained by both the Ancient One and Karl Mordo, gained some skill in martial arts, able to ultimately defeat and kill the Zealot Lucian, and to even hold his own relatively well against the far more experienced Master Kaecilius. Equipment *'Cloak of Levitation': A mantle that enables Doctor Strange to levitate and hover in the air. It can move on its own power, causing it to move and flap in the air without the presence of wind. Offensively, the cloak's ability to move and fly with or without a wearer allows it to grab, lift, tackle or send opponents flying through the air. *'Eye of Agamotto': A relic with a number of mystical properties, especially time manipulation in the user's immediate vicinity and on specific areas or targets. It is able to do so since it contains the Time Stone. *'Sling Ring': A mystical object which enables the wearer to open a fiery portal to another location. Relationships Family *Donna Strange † - Sister Allies *Masters of the Mystic Arts **Ancient One † - Mentor **Karl Mordo **Wong **Daniel Drumm † **Hamir *Metro-General Hospital - Former Employers **Nicodemus West - Former Colleague and Work Rival **Christine Palmer - Former Co-worker, Ex-Girlfriend, and Love Interest **Billy - Co-Worker and Assistant *Etienne - Colleague *Jonathan Pangborn *Thor Enemies *HYDRA - Attempted Killers (Project Insight) *Dormammu - Killer *Zealots **Kaecilius † **Lucian † - Attempted Killer and Victim *Loki Trivia To be added Behind the Scenes *Stephen Strange is mentioned in Captain America: The Winter Soldier. This marks the first time in the Marvel Cinematic Universe that a superhero character is mentioned by name before making their first appearance. *Kevin Feige revealed that Strange did not have any powers yet during the events of Captain America: The Winter Soldier, as Project Insight was designed to anticipate future threats, not just catalogue current ones. He said that at this point Strange is "probably not... the sorcerer supreme," but is an "unbelievably talented neurosurgeon who's opinionated and kind of arrogant... which might put him on the list."Kevin Feige Interview: Captain America, The Avengers 2 and Doctor Strange References External Links * * Category:Doctor Strange (film) Characters Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Grey Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Physicians Category:Musicians Category:Masters of the Mystic Arts Members Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Heroes Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Characters Killed by Dormammu